Houkago Tea Time
by Valerie Joan
Summary: La verdad, yo deseo que nada de esto cambie. Porque a pesar de que pase los años, es un hecho que esta amistad durara para siempre. ¿No es así, chicas? One-Shot


¡Vaya! Como corre el tiempo. Hace tiempo que no subía algo y mira lo que ha provocado una canción y un día de aburrición. Esta historia es creada gracias a _No, Thank You!_ porque escucharla mil veces me ha causado algo de efecto jejeje...

Ante de dar inicio, quiero revelar que me siento orgullosa y ansiosa por esta obra. Ya que es mi primer fic de anime y eso me causa emoción. La verdad es que incluso antes de crear mi cuenta, yo pensaba que mi primer fic sería de anime, pero su protagonista fuera Yu-Gi-Oh! ya que era mi anime favorito para ese tiempo. Ya veo las vueltas que da la vida y hoy día, mi octavo fic, será en honor al gran anime** K-ON!**.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Derechos:** K-ON! no me pertenece, sino es propiedad de su creadores. Yo solo hago esto por diversión y amor a los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Houkago Tea Time-<span>**

El sonido de la batería sonaba con intensidad. El público gritaba con júbilo y coreaban las líricas compuestas por la bajista de voz seductora. La guitarrista principal tocaba con todo su corazón contagiando a sus seguidores con su energía vital. El teclado daba la sincronía perfecta combinando la elegancia con la rebeldía del rock. La segunda guitarra daba el ritmo a seguir con serenidad. El **_Houkago-Tea-Time _**tocaban uno de sus más grandes y simbólicos éxitos, **_No, Thank You!_**.

Desde hace 7 meses el grupo compuesto por Tainaka Ritsu, Akiyama Mio, Hirasawa Yui, Kotobuki Tsumugi y Nakano Azusa, era la nueva sensación en Japón. Con sus canciones conquistaron el continente asiático, siendo sus éxitos los potadores de alianzas compatriotitas.

Éxitos tales como el famoso **_Fuwa Fuwa Time_**, el dulce **_Lisen!_**, el seductor **_Don't say "Lazy"_** y el tierno **_Pure Pure Heart_**.

No era un secreto para nadie que dicha banda era muy talentosa, pero que sus integrantes eran sumamente hermosas y, a su muy manera, sensuales.

Ritsu podría tener ese porte de tomboy, pero cuando un traje se deslizaba por su figura, no había modelo comparable ante ella. Su enérgica sonrisa quitaba más de un suspiro y sus contantes gestos hacían que más de uno deseara ser dueño de su corazón.

Mio era la seducción disfrazada de timidez. Su esencia ponía a medio mundo a sus pies y su inocencia a la otra mitad del planeta. Ella no necesitaba de pasos coquetos para robar sueños. Simplemente con un ligero sonrojo ya tenía a cualquiera comiendo de su mano.

Yui era un caso particular. No era un secreto para nadie que su ignorancia era su principal factor, pero eso quedaba en el olvido cuando ella se dedicaba a soltar lo que su inocente mente le dictaba. A pesar de todo, la belleza de esta enérgica guitarrista era reconocida incluso en el occidente.

Tsumugi, o Mugi para los amigos, era un ángel dorado capaz de hechizar hasta al más insensible. No había ni un solo defecto en ella, o eso decían sus fanáticos. Ella era ese dulce pegamento que unía todo el complemento que era la famosa banda gentilmente apodada HTT.

Y sin quedar atrás, la tiernísima Azusa. Ella era esa parte loli mezclado con madures que volvía locos a los seguidores más jóvenes. Ella era la luz que ponía en armonía con su guitarra el potente júbilo de su principal. Con su apariencia casi infantil y su porte serio, era dueña de más de un grito "Moe".

Este era el famoso **_Houkago-Tea-Time_**, y este era su concierto número cinco. Porque de algo de lo que el público estaba sumamente orgulloso, era del ejemplo que estas chicas daban a todo aquel que las escuchara. Ellas eran símbolo de inspiración, de triunfo, de esfuerzo y de motivación. Ellas eran lumbrera a todo aquel que creían en sueños, porque esta pequeña agrupación le enseñó al mundo que a pesar de las humillaciones, de los problemas, de las traiciones, de los sacrificios, de los dolores siempre que uno se proponía algo lo lograba. Y aún más si contaban con el poder de la amistad, la confianza y el amor.

¿No es así, chicas?

–** ¡Así es, Sawa-chan! En especial cuando Mio-chun siempre se sonroja al ver a tantos fan detrás de sus huesitos.**

**– ¡Baka Ritsu! Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que dice Sawako-sensei!**

**– ¡Ahh! ¡Eso dolió mucho, Mio-chun!**

**– ¡Que hermosa historia, Sawa-chan! ¡Me gustaría saber más de esas chicas!**

**– Yui-sempai, esa es nuestra historia.**

**– ¡Oh! Ya lo sabía, Azu-nya.**

**– Jejeje, me imagino que desean algo de comer.**

**– ¡Claro que sí, Mugi-chan! ¿Cierto, capitán?**

**– ¡Cierto, sargento Yui!**

Cada día me siento orgullosa de haber sido quien guiara a estas buenas chicas. En mis planes no está el tener hijos, pero sé que la sensación que tendría al tenerlos, sería muy similar a la que siento en estos momentos.

**– La verdad es que fue un agotador concierto.**

**– Ya lo creo, Mio-chun. ¡Te luciste como diosa!**

**– ¡Ah! No fue para tanto…**

**– Jajaja, ya te sonrojases.**

**– ¡Ritsu baka!**

**– ¡Ahh! ¡Nunca se te quita el golpearme! ¡Duele!**

**– Azu-nya… ¿Qué significa "te casarías conmigo"?**

**– ¡Yui-sempai! ¡Eso no se puede!**

**– ¿Por qué no se puede? ¿A caso es malo? ¡Azu-nya, te vez tan adorable cunado te sonrojas!**

**– Yui-sempai…**

**– ¿Por qué preguntas, Yui-chan?**

**– Bueno, Mugi-chan es que uno de los fans me preguntó y yo no sabía que era eso.**

**– ¿Y qué le dijiste?**

**– Pues… ¡le dije que sí!**

**– ¡Yui! –gritaron todas.**

**– ¿Gomen nasai?**

Porque a pesar de que ya esas chicas de 17 años que yo guíe sin preocupación, hoy día tengan 27, muchas cosas nunca cambiaran. Y la verdad, espero que nunca cambien.

– **Ay, Yui-sempai… ¿Cuándo madurara?**

**– Jejeje, lo siento Azu-nya.**

**– No vale al caso, Asuza-chan. ¡Esta cabeza hueca nunca madurara! ¡Ahh, Mio-chun! ¡Duele!**

**– ¡Deja de estar señalando los defectos de otros teniendo tú algunos!**

**– Sí, Mio-sama…**

**– Ya el té está servido.**

**– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Mugi-chan!**

**– De nada, Yui-chan.**

El tiempo pasara, más con mis años de experiencia sé que esta amistad será eterna. Me alegro y me lleno de gozo el saber que a pesar de todo, ellas siguen esforzándose para cumplir todos sus sueños. Por eso confieso, que yo realmente admiro a este grupo de chicas que han robado mi corazón. Me confieso fanática de cada una de ellas y me siento eternamente agradecida por volver a darme otro motivo más en esta vida. Gracias chicas, por ser mi inspiración y modelo a seguir…

**– ¿Otra vez pensando?**

**– Así es, Mugi-chan.**

**– Veo que nunca se te quitara el misterio, Sawa-chan.**

**– Nunca.**

**– Eso me alegra, porque la verdad no quiero que nada cambie.**

**– Yo tampoco, Mugi-chan.**

**– Gracias por todo, Sawako.**

**– ¿Todo?**

**– Si, por todo. Porque gracias a ti, hoy somos el Houkago-Tea-Time. Si no fuera por ti, hoy no estaríamos donde estamos. Gracias a ti, yo tengo a las amigas que siempre desee y hago lo que más me gusta hacer. Gracias…**

**– Vaya, Mugi-chan me has sorprendido. Pero en todo caso yo también te doy las gracias.**

**– ¡Vamos, Mugi-chan, Sawa-chan! ¡Se les enfriará el té!**

**– Será mejor que vayamos donde ellas.**

**– Ya lo creo, _sen-sei_…**

Que nada cambie es mi deseo, pero mientras tanto hoy disfrutare una vez más al lado de las que son consideradas las joyas de Japón, pero que para mí son simplemente mis alumnas favoritas con grandes sueños de triunfar. Arigato, chicas y nunca pierdan esas ganas de ganar y vencer todo lo que se interponga en su camino. Porque con amor, siempre estaré para cada una de ustedes…

**Siempre aquí, Yamanaka Sawako-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Lo admito, soy fanática y enamorada eterna de Mio-chan... ¡Pero es que es tan cute!<p>

La verdad es que ni yo misma sabía que la narradora sería Sawa-chan, eso me ha cogido de sorpresa... Vaya mi imaginación... ¿Pero qué se le puede hacer?

Bien, me siento muy feliz... ¡Ahora a cenar!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
